Harry Potter and the Darkest of Guilds
by EluSurion
Summary: 6 Months after the defeat of Voldermort Privet Drive is blown off the map. Was that place ever safe enough for a wizard? Extremely AU, and no pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own: this computer, my Honda civic, my sound system, and my tomtom ONE go Europe. Everything else is from my parents, other relatives, friends, work, and from this moment forwards, J.K.Rowling

Author Note1 :  
My first attempt ever at a story. At this moment I can safely say that if have read 500 or more fanfictions (yes, all harry potter based)(400 real stories(40.000+ words), 50 one shots, and 50 stories that apparently have something in common with the harry potter series. I have yet to find out those similarities). Anyway, I keep reading more and more stories, and I often find that people who just made their first fanfic ever, have actually made quite a good story. So I figured I'll give it a go too, and hope to have a few fans myself, perhaps even start a harem after a while. If there are girls who read this and feel like going on a blind date with a murde… as I said a handsome young man 19 y. old blond hair, blue eyes, teeth so white u can't look directly at them, etc… just pm or mail me. Oh and I'm Dutch, live with my parents in Braamt, Gelderland, Netherlands, Europe, Earth.

A/N 2: I need beta, gamma, delta, epsilon and the rest of the Greek alphabet, or better, I need grammar lessons, but I'm too lazy to study that…

Harry Potter and the darkest of guilds

Prologue:

If anyone at Privet Drive would be awake at this moment, they would immediately notice that something was amiss. They would probably not find out what they were missing until they made quite a bit of sound themselves, but had they been paying attention, they would notice that there was no sound, only silence. (Well, okay, perhaps a few snores here and there but that kind of ruins the effect I'm trying to create. Anyway,) A silence that was not broken by birds singing in the morning light. Off course a fragile thing like 'silence' is easily broken.

It started as a low rumble in the earth, but soon the sounds of things shaking and braking on the hard floors were heard. Everywhere people woke only to find cover again, only this time under the bed instead of in it.

Too bad for them that this was no normal earthquake. The source of these tremors came from a house just like any other house in the street of Privet Drive. Well, not completely the same, else these tremors wouldn't come from this place.

No, the difference of number four Privet Drive was the basement. It was more of a prison then a basement really. It was a lot bigger than the basements of the other houses too. It was completely soundproof, had no windows, one light bulb, cold hard metal as floor, and a ventilation system.

Unfortunately that last one needs proper maintenance to function the way it's supposed to.

Off course the two-year-old inside that basement thought so too. Okay he didn't use the exact words, but he would try other ways of communicating when other people are unable to understand the former method.

Unfortunately crying didn't help either, his little fists made little noise against the metal and no one noticed when he started choking because of the lack of oxygen.

When the boy fainted, and aura started forming around him. Most of it was a silvery color, but it had strokes of green in it. Would the boy be conscious he would recognize the green color from the dreams he had after he was robbed from his parents.

At first it gave off light only but after a while the sound of sparks could be heard, and lightning flashes could be seen on the outside of the aura around the boy. Slowly the aura started expanding until it filled the room completely. After that the basement started to shake, after that the house and the house that stood next to it, and slowly the entire street started to shake. About a minute after the first people noticed that there was something wrong everything stopped shaking for the slightest of moments. In that single moment everyone that had their eyes closed was blinded and in pain, and everyone that had their eyes open was truly fucked. Well, after that moment they all were, for it looked like a meteor with a 100 meter diameter had crashed into Little whinging.

Ah well. At least Harry Potter could breathe again.

A/N3: way too much grammar errors. If u notice any major ones, just mail, pm, post send, or let me know via any other way of communication, and I will try to correct them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own: this computer, my Honda civic, my sound system, and my tomtom ONE go Europe. Everything else is from my parents, other relatives, friends, work, and from this moment forwards, J.K.Rowling.

**Harry Potter and the darkest of guilds **

_Chapter one: Things are never set in stone_.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was an overall happy person. The war with Voldermort, or You-Know-Who as some still call him, was finally over. Harry potter was safe with his relatives, and on top of that, he was the prophesized child. The lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead was the proof.

However, that happiness soon came to an end when he could feel a surge of magic wash over him. Even Fawkes, his phoenix, gave a chirp of surprise when he too felt the magic.

Knowing something was wrong, but not knowing what, he set out to investigate. However when he reached his office it soon became clear to him that the magic he felt had something to do with Harry Potter. It would seem that all of his magical trinkets he created in the first month after the fall of Voldermort had been rendered useless, and were no more than liquid puddles of some silvery substance.

Not being one for panic, Albus kept his cool and tried to contact his source Near Privet Drive. After five minutes of trying to floo Arabella Figg he became a tad bit nervous. Even if she would be asleep it would certainly not take more than a minute or two to dress, and come down to answer a floo call.

'Off course she is not bound to her house and she only needs to report when a wizard might have found out about the location. She could be on holiday at this time of the year.' He thought to himself. "Well Fawkes, let's just go ourselves shall we?" The phoenix chirped an affirmative. Together they started descending the stairs and started walking towards the gates of Hogwarts to apparate towards Privet Drive.

/-+-\ A Few Hours Later /-+-\

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice." Albus spoke toward all the people that filled the Great Hall of Hogwarts. At the single long table in the Great Hall about twenty witches and wizards were seated, all talking in hushed tones with each other until the Headmaster started speaking. "It would seem that I am not the only one here that felt a wave of magic hit me when I was sleeping this morning. I know that some of you already started investigating the source of this power and we can assume that the explosion in Little Whinging was not a terrorist attack, as the muggles think. However what none of you know, except Professor McGonagall, is that one of the houses there was the house of Harry Potter." Utter silence followed that statement, and some people looked at the headmaster as if he were mad. "To be more precise, the house of Harry Potter was in the center of the explosion."

Instead of silence, complete chaos followed that statement. The Headmaster waited until the sound died down and he could actually hear the questions. "Is YouKnowWho back?", "How is Harry Potter?", "Where is Harry Potter", "Are there any survivors?", and more questions that he could not yet hear because of the noise. The leader of the light took a deep breath before answering and spoke slowly. "Lord Voldermort", gasps were heard all around, "is, to the best of my knowledge, not back. Nor do I think the Deatheaters managed to do anything. Harry Potter was protected by some of the best wards available today and if anyone did anything to them I would have noticed the alarm. Furthermore I know that there was not a single survivor in the near vicinity of number…"

He was cut off by a red-headed woman who was on the verge of tears. "But what about Harry, is he okay, where is he, is he safe?" The man next to her gently put an arm around here and tried to calm the woman by whispering things in her ear.

"I am very sorry to say this to you Molly," Albus started, "but at this moment I'm not even sure if little Harry is alive. I promise to all of you that I will spend as much time as possible in search for harry, but the spells that were placed on him and the house have been completely destroyed. That means that at this very moment I don't even have the slightest idea of where to look for him first.

When Molly tried to speak again she was interrupted by a man with a long nose and greasy black hair. "Please explain to me Albus why you are going though so much trouble just to find a boy. Sure, he defeated he dark lord, but as you have told us before, it was because of the sacrifice lily made. You have never mentioned anything special about the boy. Why the sudden interest in locating him. Why do though so much trouble for a boy that has no special powers, only a mother who was willing to sacrifice herself?"

The headmaster knew what his potions professor was trying to accomplish. The man had been eavesdropping on him once, little over two years ago. At that time the school needed a new divination professor. Whilst the interview was busy the woman suddenly went into trance. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

"I will admit Severus" the headmaster spoke" that Harry is special. However I do not feel it right to say anything more about it until we know more about the situation of Harry, and the state that he is in. Now I would like to ask all of you who are willing to help me in the search for….

/-+-\ somewhere on the earth in a grand castle /-+-\

Diego sat on his uncomfortable throne in the castle of the Guild. He used to be quite good looking, but age and battle have taken their toll of his body, there was nothing wrong with his mind, but his body was getting worse each day. No longer did his eyes glow silver, like they used to do when in battle. No longer did his voice have any authority by its own, he needed to add magic to his voice to be able to intimidate. No longer would he be seen running around dodging spells, for one of his legs was disabled. It was still there, but he moved to slow for anything other than walking. His hands were unable to stop trembling, even with all the potions he took on daily basis. Luckily for him, he didn't need to go out. He was the master of the guild. He took all decisions, and if he did not want to go to battle, he just did not. Others would do that for him if he asked. He had earned that much respect from the elder members of the guild by now.

His pondering was interrupted when the door opened and a young man in his mid twenty's entered. He had blond hair, cut short so his hair would never get in the way. He had brown eyes, but like his master they turned silver when he was in battle. The man was strong-build, and well developed muscles could be seen on his arms, and somewhat through his shirt. He walked towards the throne with a certain confidence in his step.

"Master Diego. I have managed to locate the source of the explosion. It would seem that a British wizard managed to do it. However, how he did it, is still a mystery to me! Would you like me to find out, Master?" The young man spoke, as if he were in a hurry.

"Yes." The Diego spoke in barely more than a whisper. "Find out who caused the explosion, and how." All ready the younger man started turning around making his way towards the exit. However, before he touched the handle. "And Malras. Stay out of sight. I do not want any wizard following you here, again." The man flinched before exiting.

A/N: Okay, I know its short, I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer, but this part of the story is quite uninteresting… I promise next chapter is going to be worth reading.


End file.
